Suicide letter
by SilverHunter
Summary: Luffy is famous police but because his young age he is not really took seriously in his new case. He is really got himself somewhere were he shouldn't.
1. Chapter 1

**Suicide letter**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"My morning was the worst in so long time and maybe because of that it felt like I wouldn't make it. Every word what I hear for everyone mouth was like needle in my ears. Every step what I take I will only lose for later. I don't want to continue this anymore and I will not even if you would have prayed me to make it through. I am too weak and now is time to say goodbye. I love you all even if you don't love me back. Please live your life because you couldn't. Someone have to make peoples understand that sometimes everything is just too much and I am sorry that it have to be me. Goodbye my mother and father. Goodbye my friends and mates. Goodbye all those who where something to me."

"Is that the letter?" A quite young looking man asked calmly and looked the older man who had read the paper to him in the eyes.

"Yes."

"Can I look at it?" The younger man asked and the older let him take it in his hands.

"Like you can see there is little blood on it so we can't keep it long. These others investigators need it so that they can take few test."

The younger man looked carefully the suicide letter in his hands like it would shatter if he did something wrong. The note had wrote on normal A4 paper and writed in a normal pen and these days even the text was normal.

"Where this was found?"

The older think a little while and then he pointed the table in the corner of the room where they where.

"It was there. Middle of the table."

"Ok. Was there any other thing what I should know?"

"How would I know?"

"Ou jeah, that's right. You don't know what I usually want to know. It would be impossible for you. Wait a second. Do you even know my name?"

"Yeah. I know your name commander Monkey D. Luffy."

Luffy smiled rather sweetly but the older man known really well not to estimate this man just his out seeing figure.

Luffy was quiet a moment and then sighed and looked all kind of things in this crime place. He looked on the table and below the table, he looked every box and case in this three room apartment house and last he looked inside the bathroom.

"The victim was found here?"

The older man blinked and then nodded. "Yes. He had swallowed deadly porter of his sleeping medicine."

"Had he any cuts on his body?" Luffy asked and watched his face stony at the bathtub.

"A few."

"Where?"

"On his wrists, left thigh, belly and face."

"Where on his face any cuts?"

"In her left cheek were two cuts. Why do you ask?"

Luffy turned his still stony face on toward his new partner and sighed.

"It's weird. Humans don't usually cut their faces… Where his lips pure?"

"…Actually their where not… I think that she had bite her lips."

Luffys eyes browns narrowed and he scratched his head a little.

"That's seal it. Our victim was murdered."

All eyes and ears what where in this house turned to look at this man who just looked his eyes sad on the bathtub and especially his partner was looking like he would have fallen from tree.

"Because she had bite her lips?"

"And because of those cuts on her face." Luffy said and sighed hard.

"This is not going to be easy."

His partner scratched his head and looked the other polices and investigators who where here with them.

"I don't understand."

"Then I will explain it to you." Luffy said a little smile in his lips and sit on the stool what where on bathrooms corner.

"The victim was found in here on her bathtub many cuts on her and even places what are against human nature because humans always cover their face if something is about to happen. Only most self hated peoples cut there face and this woman was not like that."

"How do you know that? You didn't know that. You are first time in this country." His partner said his arms on his chest and eyes tightly on this relaxed looking almost darks haired young man who skin was amazing pure.

"Because she have no make up equipment in here her home."

His partner blinked and Luffy smiled.

"Only peoples who like their face don't use make up. They think they are pretty enough without." Luffy said casually and then continued. "Also in the victims dead note where little blood on it. That's not actually surprising and maybe it's only my imagination but… It really is bothering me. Something is missing."

"And what that would be?" Luffys partner asked and took a cigarette back on his pocket.

"Do our leader mister Monkey want some?"

"No thank you Sanji. I don't smoke." Luffy said and closed his eyes thinking hard.

'There is something what is missing…'

"I want every paper on this case."

"You can get then mister Monkey." Sanji said and took a deep breath on his cigarette thinking in the same time how he should be leading this case. 'That brat stole my case… And is actually figuring it out faster that I though…'

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	2. Chapter 2

I thank you all who had read this fic and commented. I am sorry that my English isn't as good as I would want it to be but I try to get better by writing and speaking English as much as I can.

If you have wishes for this fic tell me. I haven't fully decided the pig picture yet.

**Suicide Letter 2.**

**Chapter 2**

"Commander Monkey."

Luffy flinched back from his though and looked the man who had interrupted him middle of his work on his desk. He had only got little on his paper work done because the crime place had took much more time to investigate than he had expected. They had took really long time there because Luffy didn't figure out what was the thing what bothered him.

"Yes Sanji?" Luffy asked blinking. Sanji was his partner yes but he had been also the most coldest person to him from all peoples from here. Luffy could tell already that his relationship with this man was not going to be what he had hoped.

"My superior wants to invite you for dinner with him and me."

Luffy blinked again. "Is this some kind of way say 'hellou and thanks' from him?"

Sanji was quiet for a minute before he nodded. His whole body and being seemed somehow tense and that wasn't like him at all even if Luffy didn't know that more than .

Luffy sighed and was about to say something but Sanji was faster than he and spoke first.

"What have you done?"

Luffys open mouth closed for a second and he blinked now really many times before he realised what Sanji was asking and sighed.

"I have helped your superior before and…"

"How?" Sanji asked quickly not so friendlier way what made Luffy want to turn away from him but he didn't. If he would show how much these little things bothered him like Sanjis voice when he spoke to him or how he acted like he wouldn't be more than walking statue he would only make everything worse one way or another.

"If you don't know then that means that your superior doesn't want to talk those times when he lived there where is my home. I am not going to tell you those things so don't ask me this again." Luffy said casually and hided his thoughts behind stony face same way like Sanji did.

'That little brat.' Sanji though in the same time when he nodded and put his hand on the door helve ready to go out of this room what was already changing it's appearance more like this little monkey.

"You didn't answer to my superiors question." Sanji said in that kind of way what would get anyone want to walk away from you.

"I don't want to be rude so tell him that I will come." Luffy told him his best fake smile on his lips and he watched how Sanji disappeared like he wouldn't have said anything at all.

Luffy sighed deeply. 'There is always someone who is not liking me at all… Is he planning to make my daily life living hell like the others?'

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Everything is fine on me because I love all kind of foods." Luffy answered smile on his lips and looked at the menu of the restaurant where Sanji's boss had wanted to take him but if Luffy could had get to decide he would have gone somewhere else.

Luffy actually had wanted to eat at his new home with his own peace and quiet but he couldn't refuse when someone he knew so kindly asked him to just take one dinner with him and pay all the food he wanted to eat even if he know that he had really big appetite.

The man near his pension days smiled to him so kindly that Luffy had to smile back even more wider. It had been couple of years when they had met the first time and if Luffy would have to speak true he hadn't like this man back then, not a one pit.

His way to think was so old and he had been too loud from his opinion. He had also made some choices what would normally made peoples jump or laugh and that was why Luffy had wanted to start helping him even if he in the start had have to do it secretly.

"What about you Sanji? What do you want to eat?"

Sanji didn't answer right away. He seemed to almost eat the menu with those eyes.

"I want oven salmon with grilled potatoes." He answered at last and the old man laughed.

"All ways fish no matter where we are. Can't you eat anything else Sanji?"

Luffy had to laugh little too when he saw Sanjis embarrassed face.

"I can't help it that I like fish, mister."

"I think I have noticed that my boy. Even if you are food critic in your own time you still always want fish in everyway."

Luffys mouth almost found it's way to the biggest smile for a long time. "I see."

"What do you see mister Monkey?" Sanji asked more than coldly and watched how his eyes watched shining back for his.

"That you like fish." Luffy said casually but face showing a little different emotions.

"Don't You like fish mister Monkey?"

"Actually I love fish too." Luffy answered and his smile turned to grin what somehow made Sanji feel like a prey what is just waiting in the pushes for to be eat.

"It's good that you have even a one little thing commend." Their old superior said and took a little drink from his wine while he watched them to turn their head toward him questions in their eyes. He smiled.

"We have got a new glue and it's taking you two to a far away place. Just you two together."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I hope you enjoyed and now review.


End file.
